Save a Horse, Ride a Deadman
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: Short story based of the song 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' by Big & Rich. *Contains mature material (Sex, etc)*


**Save a Horse, Ride a Deadman**

He didn't know why he followed the guys out to go club/bar hopping, but he didn't have nothing else to do to pass the time. Running a hand over his shoulder length auburn hair, that was pulled back. His green eyes were still straight as he walked down one of the streets in Springfield, Mass. Blue jeans, fit him like a second skin, midnight blue collared shirt, top two buttons undone, shirt tucked into his blue jeans, black work boots completed his attire. He was trailing the posse of hoppers, that made of a few friends and mostly others he worked with. "Come on Mark. Pick up the pace, we're hitting the club up here." Glen said as he looked over his shoulder to Mark trailing behind them. He sighed as he ran a hand over his neatly trimmed goatee. "I'm coming man. I can only walk so fast." Glen snickered as they all made it to the club.

Jeff and Matt, the Hardy brothers, John Cena, and Dave Bautista completed the group with Glen and himself. You could hear the loud music from outside the building, before you even entered the place. Jeff opened the door as the bouncer directed them to a private area, which was reserved for them. Mark and Glen stuck out over the crowd as they made their ways over to a table in the back. They were served their drinks as Jeff, John, and Matt decided to hit the dance floor, jumping into the crowd.

Glen, Mark and Dave decided to soak in the scenery first before getting themselves into everything. Unlike the youngsters, who just jump in and go at it. Mark let his eyes wander around the huge club. It had two levels. An upstairs area, where railings ran along it, over looking the dance floor. Everybody was dancing everywhere, except at the tables and bar. Alright some at the bar were dancing. Music was loud and multi-color lights were flashing, along with strobe lights and such. The DJ was flooding the club with music as a couple of flashing red and blue lights, they belonged in a cop cruiser, according to Mark they did. Drinking some of his beer and whiskey shot down. He felt Glen pull on his arm, leaning down and talking into his ear. "Come on. We're going to go check out what's going on over there." He pointed as a large crowd was surrounding some dancers, dancing to a song that had just started blaring through the sound system.

Mark got to his feet and nodded as he followed Glen and Dave. They made their way through some people and stood towards the back, where they could see. Jeff and a girl was dancing in the middle of everyone. A song called "Shake your Tail Feathers" or something like that, he guessed. He heard it off a movie he had seen before. He watched as Jeff and the girl were dancing to the song. Then the lady made Jeff move as she started really dancing, break dancing more likely in the middle of the crowd. Everybody was hollering, clapping, whatever as the girl kept on dancing as she pumped up the crowd as she kept going. Mark lifted a brow as he couldn't believe how talented this girl was. Glen and Dave started getting into it as a couple of girls asked them to dance. Glen nudged Mark as he left. Mark motioned him off as he kept his eyes upon the girl dancing still.

The song ended as the girl finished. Mark clapped and whistled approval. He couldn't believe he was getting into the scene now. He shrugged as he headed for the bar. The DJ started another song as the crowd disperse and started crowding the dance floor again. Mark stepped up to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer chaser, telling to let the waitress bring it to the table. He made his way through the crowd back to the table. He just seated himself as the girl walked by and seated herself upon a high chair at a two person table. He didn't realize how pretty she was until now. He let his eyes wander her body, curves that looked dangerous and would love to run his hands on. He shook his head as he felt his body starting to heat up a bit.

The waitress brought him his drinks and left. Jeff and Matt came walking back over to the table for a break. "Enjoying yourself Mark?" Matt asked over the noise. He shrugged as his eyes wander passed them to the girl once again. Jeff and Matt didn't get what Mark was staring at. They both turned around as they smiled and waved. Turning back to Mark. "I see you've made eye contact with Mands." Jeff said. Mark lowered his eyes to the rainbow colored hair Hardy. "That's her name?" Jeff nodded as he drank some of his drink. "Yea. Short for her real name which is Amanda. She's really drop dead pretty, even though she hiding it under those baggy clothes of hers." Mark lifted a brow. "How do we know this?" Matt chuckled as he nudged Jeff. "He got a quick feel by mistake, when he ran into her on the floor." Jeff smacked his brother. "It was an accident. JC pushed me." Mark sighed as he swallowed the whiskey shot and drank some of the beer to chase it. Jeff climbed over his brother to head back out onto the floor.

Matt shook his head as he caught Mark looking over there. He looked to the girl and then back to Mark. "Why don't you go and talk to her." Mark looked to Matt and narrowed his eyes. "No I'm fine." Matt shrugged as he got up. "Alright but you never know what can happen until you go over there, talk to her. Ask her to dance." Mark lifted a brow. "I don't dance like that Matt." Matt chuckled and pointed to the floor. "Look at Glen and Dave. They don't and their out there." Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one to go out there and make an ass of myself like Glen and Dave." Matt patted Mark's shoulder. "Loosen up Deadman, have a good time." With that Matt walked off as he went off to dance on the dance floor again. The song had changed as his eyes caught the girl getting to her sneaker covered feet and jogged off to the floor. Mark's eyes followed as she disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head as he sighed as he felt his body coming alive. He shivered as he got himself under control, drinking more of the beer.

Mark slowly stood up and stretched, working the kinks out as he seated himself back down as his eyes lifted up as something caught his eye. Jeff and Matt with the girl, he couldn't get his eyes off of earlier. Jeff came walking over to Mark and leaned over to talk in Mark's ear, so he could hear. "She wants to talk to you outside, less noise." Mark lifted a brow as he looked to Jeff and pointed to himself. Jeff nodded as Mark shrugged and got to his feet as Matt and the girl were already gone. Jeff led Mark outside, where Matt was standing while the girl was sitting upon a railing. Jeff walked over as Mark followed some feet behind. "Here's the big man." Matt looked to his brother. "Your nuts..." Jeff shrugs as he walked off, heading back into the club. Matt looked to Mark. "This is Amanda... Amanda this is Mark. One of my co-workers, I was telling you about." I nodded as Mark nodded back. "Nice to meet yah." His southern drawled voice coming out. I smiled as I spoke. "Nice to meet you Mark." Matt stepped back. "I'm heading back inside. Gotta keep an eye on my brother." With that he left.

Mark sighed as he leaned against the railing, keeping his eyes to the ground. I looked to him with just my hazel eyes. He was huge in height and muscle. He looked sexy in the jeans, fitting like a second skin and shirt that revealed his chest if looked down right. His eyes sparkled as he looked to me then to the ground. "I've been told by the brothers, you've been wanting to talk to me..." Mark nodded a bit as he didn't know what to say. He felt like a teenage kid, talking to his first girl. I giggled as I slid over towards him and looked to him. "Well I will admit I did see you and wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say really. I know who you are, but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it." Mark lifted his eyes and looked to her. His eyes getting lost in her hazel eyes. Shoulder length brown hair was pulled back with a dark blue bandana. "You do? I mean you're the first I've heard say that. Most just make a big deal."

I shook my head. "Not my style. You're human like everybody else... I rather talk to the one before me than the celebrity part." Mark smiled gently to her. "Well darlin' you are. What you see in the ring, is different than what your seeing now." I nodded as I smiled to him. "You got dragged here didn't you?" she asked. Mark nodded. "Bar/club hopping with the guys tonight. Not my idea of a good time, until now." He placed his massive hand over hers, then moved it away. "Uhh.. Sorry.." I shook my head as I lifted my other hand and placed his back where it was. "I don't bite, unless I'm told too. But I do nibble." I giggled as Mark got lost in the giggle. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, his hormones or the combination of the two. At this moment, he didn't care. He let his eyes wander over the girl's body.

She was buried under a pair of baggy blue jeans, black/gray/dark gray Converse sneakers, black tank top, under a black baseball jersey, which is one of his, back in his Ministry days. He lifted a brow as he looked to the back of the jersey, "Nice jersey." I looked to it and blushed a bit. "My lucky jersey. I wear it when I go out with friends to clubs and such." He smiled as he saw her blush. "Your cute when you blush and smile." Mark commented. I turned my head away, a bit shy. "Thank you Mark. Your quite handsome yourself, when you smile or not." Mark smiled broader as he turned and looked to her. "Your not dressed for a place like this." He commented. I looked back to him. "You aren't either." Mark chuckled as I thought for a moment. "If your up for it. I know a bar that suits us, if your up for crowds, red necks having fun, nothing against this place and no pun intended with my words." Mark lifted a brow. "None taken. Hmm.. I might consider your offer." I smiled. "I was hoping you would. I would like to talk to you and such, if your up for it." He nodded as he stood to his feet. "Let me go tell the guys where I will be and I'll be right back." I nodded as I said. "I'll be here." He nodded as he walked off, back inside the club.

Mark finally found the guys and told him where he was going, Dave said he would like to tag a long to the next bar. Mark shrugged as he walked out of the club with Dave in tow. I was crouching on the railing as Mark and someone else came walking over. "Sorry took me forever to find the guys." I nodded as I looked to the tall, muscular man behind him. His eyes were a dark brown as he fit into a pair of khaki shorts and a collared white shirt. You could tell he was muscular, the shirt was tight against him. Short black hair, almost completely shaved. Mark looked to Dave then to me. "Dave this is Amanda... Amanda this is Dave.." I leaned my hand out as he took it and shook it. "Pleasure." He nodded. "Pleasure is all mine." We released hands as I looked to Mark. "Ready to go?" He nodded as he spoke. "I hope you don't mind Dave coming a long. He can't stand the club anymore." I shook my head. "No not at all. I'm meeting my best friend there anyways. Dave will have someone to speak to, if he prefers. Not going to push him." Dave nods as I looked to the two of them. "It's walking distance. You'll love it there. I just made a pit stop here, I needed to break dance."

Mark chuckled as I hopped off the railing to my feet. "You were fantastic out there." Mark commented as he walked beside me, Dave walked on my other side, down the side walk. "Thanks. Been doing it since I was a kid. Just had the urge and now I don't. I wanna have some fun and have a good time now." Mark smiled as he heard her words. "I'm up for it." I nodded as we walked down the side walk and up to the bar, it was noisy inside and pretty packed. "Here we are. I hope you guys don't mind crowds and noise. This is the place to be." I commented as Mark and Dave looked to one another, then nodded. "It's perfect Amanda." Dave commented. I looked to the two of them as I handed the bouncer my ID, "Please it's Mands. My real name sounds too formal." They both nodded as a 5'6 short blonde came walking up. "I was wondering where you disappeared too." The girl said as she walked up to us.

We high fived as I chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't get out without bringing company with me." The other girl giggled as she looked over my shoulder. "Mands.. Your kidding right?" As her jaw dropped. I shook my head. "Nope I'm not. I want you to meet Mark and Dave... Guys this here's my best friend, Erin." Mark nodded as Dave leaned his hand out towards her. "Nice to meet you." Erin shook his hand gently as I looked to Mark. "Let's head in. I'll buy you a drink." He smiled, leaving Dave and Erin outside to do whatever. We moved through the crowded bar up to the bar and ordered drinks. I paid for the first round as we grabbed our drinks and headed over to a table to stand and watch the on goings of the mechanical bull riding. Music was blaring as Big & Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" blared over the speakers. I looked to Mark as I drank some of my beer. He leaned his head down to talk in my ear. "Perfect place." I nodded as I spoke back. "I knew you would like it."

He smiled as he turned his attention back to the on goings. Then I got an idea. I motioned to him that I would be right back. He nodded as he diverted his eyes away from the on goings of the bull for a moment. I walked over to where the line was for the bull, paid the fee and I was next to ride. The rider got thrown as I walked up onto the air blown cushions and climbed up as the crowd got going. I had removed the jersey and left it to the side as I showed off my tattoos of a bald eagle's head on my upper left arm, upper right was a head of a grim reaper with a bloody sickle over it's head. I got comfortable as I nodded to the mechanical bull operator. I hung on for dear life.

Mark lifted a brow as he saw Mands climb up onto the bull and began to ride. He watched as he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, watching her ride the bull, made his body shiver. He wanted nothing more than to see how she would feel riding him like that. He shook his head out of the thoughts fogging his mind as he drank his beer. I lasted the 8 second ride as I was bucked off to the mats. I got to my feet as I grabbed my jersey and was congratulated as I walked back over to the table. Mark shook his head as he shifted his weight upon his feet. "Your nuts!" He bellowed as I shrugged. "Hey I wanted to have a good time. And I am." He nods as he walked off to the bar for another round.

After 2 more rounds of drinks, we were ready to call it a night. Nobody bothered us while we were in the bar. I walked outside as I sighed, taking in the warm night air. Mark laid an arm over my shoulders as he chuckled. "You were right about that bar." He said as he walked in a stagger a bit down the side walk. "I told you that was your bar." Mark stopped as he looked around. "Have you seen Dave?" I stopped as I looked to him. "With my best friend. She knows who he is. Like me, we're into wrestling." Mark looked to me. "Probably back at his hotel room." I giggled a bit. "I would say so." We walked down the side walk back to the club as Mark stopped and leaned against the railing.

I climbed up and leaned against his shoulder. "You're a bundle of fun Mark. I appreciate you spending time with me. I had a blast." He looked to me as he smiled. "I had a great time Mands. And no thank you for showing me a great time." He laid his arm across my shoulders and leaned some of his body weight against me. "You're one gorgeous lady, you know that?" I nodded. "We.. Established this before, didn't we?" He chuckled. "Umm I think so.." I chuckled. "Your mind isn't working much Mark, the whiskey got to you." He shook his head. "When I saw you riding that bull. I was wondering what you could do to me..." I blushed deeply as I looked to him. "Is this an invite or something?" Mark moved in front of me and stood me to my feet. "Maybe it is. You doing anything right now until tomorrow sometime?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Just going to go home and sleep off the booze. Why?" Mark placed his hands upon my hips as he moved in closer to me, lowering his head as his lips clashed with mine, in a mind blowing kiss. I couldn't resist as I kissed him back.

I thought we wouldn't break apart as his tongue explored my mouth at his leisure. We both moaned into one another's mouth as we both slowly pulled away. "Holy.." Was all I could say. His tongue could do things that I never thought possible, in my mouth. Mark smiled as he ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. "You smell wonderful, do you taste just as good as you smell?" He asked. Giggling as I looked to him. "I don't know.. You smell wonderful yourself." Mark smiled broadly as looked around. "I think the guys either still inside or gone back to the hotel." I looked to him as I placed a hand upon the side of his face, to make him face me. "What do you want Mark?" I asked in a low voice, I was rubbing my knee between his legs. He swallowed hard as he felt himself starting to come to life within the confines of his jeans.

He closed his eyes as he moaned softly. "If you keep doing that.. You won't know what I want." I giggled as I stopped and moved and jumped off the railing. Mark watched her as he stood to his full height. "Which hotel are you staying at?" He asked. I looked to him. "I'm from around here silly. I have an apartment nearby. Why?" Mark walked over and laid his arm over my shoulders. "I was.. Wondering.. Because I don't want this night to end." He whispered into my ear. I swallowed hard as he looked to me. "Where?" I asked. "I have a suite at a nearby hotel, if you wish..to share the night with me. It doesn't have to end." I sighed as I thought about it. "Is this the actual Mark or the booze talking?" I asked. Mark stood up on his own two feet. "I wanted you even before I started drinking. When I saw you dancing in the club, I wanted you. Just didn't know how bad until you rode that mechanical bull." I giggled as I looked into his eyes as he said that, I saw the truth.

"Alright, which hotel you at?" He told me as we walked the streets, crossing a couple. It was down town, where the clubs and bars were. So it was walking distance. I pocketed my keys, after stopping by to lock up my Jeep and grab my duffle bag out of the back seat. Mark placed his arm over my shoulders as we walked, holding me close to his side. I didn't mind it at all. I wrapped my arm around his lower back, placing my hand in his front jean pocket. We finally made it to the hotel as Mark stopped to check for any messages, then headed for the elevators. Pushing a button to retrieve the cart. We stood waiting as we heard noises behind us. "Well look what the cat dragged in?" Mark looked over his shoulder and sighed as he let me go, placing me behind him. "What do you want?" He asked the long haired blonde. She looked past Mark to me, then looked up to him. "I see your busy with a ring rat." I growled as Mark held me back. "Don't call Mands that. She's none of your business. We're divorced so hit the bricks." With that he turned around and escorted me onto the elevator and closed the doors, after choosing the floor, before the blonde said another word. He sighed as he leaned against the back wall of the cart, as it crawled up to his floor. I looked to him as I stood in front of him, looking up to him. "You alright?" He sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yea. That was just my bitch of an ex-wife. One of the guys is dating her. God seems like she's haunting me more than dating the guy." I sighed as I rubbed Mark's sides gently. "Forget her.. I know we just met, but I know how to make you relax."

He looked down to me as a huge grin slid across his lips. "Oh yea?" I nodded as the elevator stopped on his floor. I unwrapped my arms out from around him as he escorted me off the elevator, down the hallway to his suite.

 **Part 2**

Opening the door, he grabbed my hand gently as he led me into his suite. I couldn't believe the size of the place, when I stepped inside. Mark closed the door behind me as I stood taking everything in. I still had my duffle bag in hand. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me as he lowered his head and started kissing my neck gently, nipping her soft skin. I sighed as I leaned into his chest. "You can't wait can you?" I asked as I leaned my head forward. "Nope I can't.." He answered as he went back to his work. I turned in his arms as he lifted his head, lifting me up into his arms, carrying me into the bedroom, which was off the living room with a bar. Kicking the door closed as he took my duffle bag from my hand, tossing it next to his luggage. "Now you said you had a way of making me relax?" He asked, while lifting a brow to me.

I saw a Jacuzzi in a corner of the big bedroom. "Yes I do. I promised you would get it." I said as I leaned my head down, lips clashing gently in a passionate kiss. I slowly opened my mouth, letting Mark explore with that awesome tongue of his. Our tongues intertwined in a magical dance, as our explorations continued. I had wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I could feel a bulge forming in his blue jeans, making them more tighter. Soft moans and sounds of kissing filled the bedroom as we finally pulled back from the kiss. We looked into one another's eyes as his were dark with desire and lust. I swallowed hard as I slid my sneakers off my feet. I wore them loose anyways, easier to slip on and off. Then I interlocked my ankles back behind him. He growled as I moved, rubbing myself against his ever growing bulge in his jeans. "Darlin' you keep moving like that, be nothing left to enjoy."

I settled down as I looked to him and blushed a bit. "Sorry. Getting my sneakers off." He walked and seated himself on the edge of the bed, settling me into his lap. "You woke something up in me. I hope you keep your promise." He gruffed as I looked to him and nodded with an evil smirk on my face. "I'm keeping my promise. Keep your shirt on." Mark lifted a brow. "I was going to take it off, but if you want it on then fine with me." I giggled as I placed my hands upon his shirt, pulling it free from his jeans as he moved his arms as the material slipped over his head, tossing the shirt to the floor. "I didn't mean it literally." I said as I placed my hands upon his broad shoulders, slowly slid my fingertips, taking in every curve, muscle upon his upper body. God he was gorgeous in the dim light on in the bedroom.

He closed his eyes as I slowly explored his body. I felt his body shiver as I moved a bit as my hands traveled down to his stomach, to the rim of his jeans. I slowly undid his belt, sliding it out of the belt loops, discarding it to the floor, less to deal with. A soft moan escaped from between Mark's lips as my hand rubbed up against the tight bulge within his jeans. My eyes caught how big he was, but I don't think it gave justice to what was really inside. I let my hands continue their work as I felt my body starting to heat up as I continued. I took off my jersey and slung I over the end of the bed. I was now in my sleeveless t-shirt. My skin was flushed as I placed my hands upon the button of his jeans. Mark placed his hands upon the bed, leaning his body weight upon them. Not saying a word, enjoying everything I was doing to him.

I undid the button of his jeans as I saw nothing but skin. He went commando in his jeans! I giggled as Mark smiled as he heard me. "Found something you like darlin'?" He questioned in his husky voice. I looked up to him. "Just never seen a man go commando in their jeans before." Mark chuckled deeply from within his chest. "First time for everything." I lowered my eyes as I grabbed the end of the zipper between my fingers with my right hand. My left hand was rubbing him through the tight material. He moaned as I bit my tongue and slowly unzipped his jeans. The material came slowly apart as part of his harden cock bulged out of the opening. I gritted my teeth as I felt myself becoming very moist between my legs at the sight of this man before me. I slid my left hand up and slid it into his jeans, bringing forth his mighty girth from the confinement of his jeans. He was bigger than I thought. My Lord! He wasn't to his full length or anything. He moaned a little louder as I gently slid my hands up and down his mighty length, slowly.

"God baby, your hands are magical upon me." He growled out as he leaned his head back, swallowing hard. I smiled like a Cheshire cat and slid off his lap to my knees. Mark spread his legs apart as I slid his jeans down his hips some, giving me room to work. I continued my assault with my hands as I looked up to him. His chest was heaving with each ragged breath he took. He grew within my hand, before my very eyes. I smiled evily as I slid my right hand under his balls, gently massaging them. They were heavy as his legs spread a bit further apart. I slowly lowered my head as I blew warm air upon the tip as he moaned, starting to move upon the bed. I slowly lowered my head as I swirled my tongue around the tip, letting my tongue wander up and down his shaft. Mark swallowed hard as he tried his damndest to try to keep himself together, so Mands could finish, but for how long could he hold out? Not long!

I made it back up to the tip as I slowly slid my mouth over the tip, like a child licking and sucking on a lollipop. I tasted his pre essence upon my tongue. God he tasted just as good as he smelt. I heard a large growl from above as I felt him twitch within my mouth. I slowly slid his entire length into my mouth, deep throating him a couple of times. Mark jumped as he thrusted his hips forward a couple of times, gently, after feeling her take him all into her warm, moist mouth. He couldn't believe someone took him all in like that. Placing my hands upon his hips, trying to make him stop moving as I continued my assault.

Mark leaned his hands down as he pulled her back. He didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to taste her, feel her upon him, buried up to the hilt before he even did that. He wanted to worship her body and such. I sat back upon my knees as I fell upon my ass. I was sitting on the balls of my feet. Mark sat up as I looked up to him. "You alright?"

He asked. I nodded as I got to my feet. "Lost my balance. That was my fault." He chuckled as he sat with himself jutting out from between his legs. "God baby you got me relaxed alright, but I don't want it to end." He placed his hands upon my hips, pulling me to the bed, to lay beside him. I sat up upon my elbows as I looked to him. "I told you I could make you relax." He got to his hands and knees, sitting over me as he smiled broadly. "You were right. God your good." He gruffed as he lowered his head and began his assault upon my neck.

I moved my head to the side, to give him more skin. "You naughty boy." I whispered as Mark growled a bit. "I like dirty talk..." He whispered into my ear as he nipped my earlobe. I closed my eyes as I swallowed hard, continuing my talking, whispering into his sat up long enough to remove my sleeveless shirt and silk dark purple bra. Setting my breasts free for Mark's pleasure. His hands cupped both breasts gently as his thumbs rubbed over the nubs that were already hard. They became hard peaks as he led a hot trail upon my skin down to the left. Moving his hand as he took the harden bud into his warm, moist mouth. I leaned my head back as I gasped. "Oh God.. Your mouth is so talented." I whispered as he gruffed. "I have more talent than that." Then continued his work.

I felt my body melt into his as his other hand massaged my right breast. God how long could I last? Switching assaults as I moaned softly as I intertwined my fingers into his silky hair as arched my back into his assaulting mouth. I heard Mark groan with pleasure at me, pulling his hair some. I didn't mean too it just happened. I let go as he slowly continued his hot kisses trail down my body. His hand did their work on unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off my legs, along with my silk thong that matched my bra, exposing my whole body to his eyes. I rolled onto my side, feeling self conscious in front of him. He stood before me, in all my glory, letting his eyes take her in, until she rolled onto her side trying to cover herself up from his sight.

He slid out of his jeans and looked to her, tossing them to the side. "No need to hide. Your gorgeous Mands in my eyes." I swallowed hard as Mark climbed back onto the bed, hovering over me as he took everything in. A scar here or there, the tattoos that adored her upper arms, left forearm and left outer calf. 'This is my kind of woman' he thought to himself as she laid within the dim light of the room. He slowly got to his feet, turning off the lights as he opened the curtains and opened the window, letting the warm night's breeze come in through the window, letting the moon light fill the room. I watched him as I climbed more onto the bed, in the middle. His skin glowed, giving me goose bumps upon my skin. He looked like a chiseled god now within the moon light.

He climbed back on the bed, lowering himself, like a lion on the prowl for his prey. I giggled as he was on his hands and knees, hovering over me. "Don't hide from me. No need to be afraid, I will not hurt you. That's my promise to you." I looked into his dark eyes as he said those words, I knew he was telling me the truth. He slid down my body, letting his massive, gentle hands run down the outside of my thighs, down to my knees. Slowly sliding across my knee and back up the inside. I spread my legs as I felt his hands there.

He moved as he lowered his head, he felt high on her essence and could feel the heat radiating from her precious treasure hidden between her legs. "God baby, you are hot and your getting me high. Are you ready for me?" He asked as he looked up to me. I swallowed hard as I had my eyes closed, as he slid his huge finger in between her folds. He could feel her wetness upon the tip of his finger as he slid down to her entrance. As he got closer to her entrance, the wetter his finger tip got. He brought his finger to his lips and licked his finger hungrily of her dripping juices. "You taste just as sweet as you smell." I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to him, watching him lick his finger, god he was REALLY turning me on.

He moved up my body as he placed his body weight upon his arms and a bit upon me. I felt his engorged tip between my legs, rubbing against me. I swallowed as I arched myself towards him, he almost slid into my entrance. "What do you want darlin'? Tell me..." His voice was a husky southern drawl, whispering into my ear. God I loved the way his voice sounded in my ear. "I want you.." Mark lifted himself up as he wrapped his hand around his harden, engorged cock as he placed his tip in her entrance, just enough for a tease. "How bad do you want me?" He asked as he heard her whimper, wanting release. "I want you so bad. As bad as I wanted anything." He smiled like a hungry tiger at dinner time as he pushed his hips forward, feeling himself slide into her warm, inner core. Feeling her wetness make it easier for him to enter. I held my breath as I felt him enter me. My God he was huge in a lot of ways. I was hoping he wouldn't split me in two.

He pushed until he was all the way inside of her, up to the hilt. They both stayed still, to let the other get use to it all. He looked down at her as he hear her purr? I opened my eyes as I wrapped my legs around his waist as we began to move as a well oiled machine. "God baby.. Your tight, but you were made for me.." Mark commented through his gritted teeth as we moved together. Our pants could probably be heard outside our open window as the warm breeze came in and blew across both our bodies, turning us both on more. We both picked up our pace as Mark thrusted deeper into me. I arched as I spread my legs more, to get him deeper. "Harder...Faster..." I panted out as Mark picked up his pace, upon hearing her words.

Our moans, pants and such, filled the room as Mark stopped all of a sudden. We looked into one another's eyes as he rolled onto his back, taking me with him, so I was on top of him. I placed my hands upon his stomach as our eyes never broke contact. I knew what he wanted. Ride him like I rode the mechanical bull earlier on tonight. I placed my knees on either side of his hips, he sunk more into me as I did. I groaned as I started to ride him. Mark kept his hands upon her hips, in case she needed help, thus far she rode him like a champ. I heard Mark groaning and thrusting upwards to meet me each time. I placed my hands upon his hips as I started picking up my pace as I leaned my head back, sticking my chest out. Mark slid his hands up her sides, cupping both her bouncing breasts with his hands and massaged them as she rode him hard. With each slide down, I would loosen my grip on his cock. On the way up would wrap my muscles around him, milking him for what he was worth. "God baby, keep going.. I'm...I'm.."

Mark panted as he lowered his hands to his sides, gripping the bed spread as she kept riding him. I felt a tingle at the base of my spine as I kept riding him hard and wildly. I was panting as the tingling traveled down my spine and hit me between my legs, as I leaned back and slammed myself a few more times as the biggest orgasm I had ever had hit me like a ton of bricks. I screamed his name as my body shook. Mark gritted his teeth as he felt her juices coat him and slide down his shaft, coating his balls. He felt himself twitch far up inside her as he thrusted himself once more as he yelled at the top of his lungs her name. His warm seed spilled inside of her, as her inner being milked him dry as she collapsed upon his chest, as they both were slowly catching their breath.

As we finally caught our breath, I didn't want to move as Mark wrapped his arms around her. He slowly rolled onto his right side, slowly pulling himself out of her, after he had soften. I coughed a bit as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him. "That was..." "Fantastic.." He finished the sentence. I giggled as I cuddled up to his chest, as he held me. After a bit I rolled onto my right, facing the windows as the warm breeze blew by our sweat glistening bodies. Mark closed the gap between us as he laid his chin upon her shoulder. "Now I'm really relaxed. And you rode me like you did that bull tonight. God I can't describe it.." I giggled as I ran my fingertips, tracing his tattoos upon his left forearm. "Well I saved a horse and rode a Deadman. What do you think of that?" He chuckled as he pulled a blanket over the two of us. "I love how you put things into perspective Mands. Even though we just met, I couldn't had said it any better myself." We snuggled together letting sleep take away our exhaustion. So if and when you ever hear "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy", it was different for me. I did save a horse, but I rode a Deadman instead of a cowboy. I wouldn't change it for anything, even though it was one night, it ended up being forever after a few more visits. It took just took one bull ride and one country song to change my life forever.

END


End file.
